Good News is Meant to be Shared
by Lurkz
Summary: Little one shot fic set the day after the finale ends. Brought on by the thought of gee, wouldn't it be funny to see Vukovic's reaction? So this is my take on the answer.


_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine_

_Ok, so upon rewatching the finale... well, the end of it anyways, my dominant thought was "Man it would be so great to see Vukovic's reaction to this." So... I decided to write my own finale reaction type fic. Takes place the day after Harm & Mac announce their engagement. Just a silly one-shot thing that I thought was amusing. Title came about because I was feeling not terribly nice... it's probably not nearly as witty as I think it is though. Ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**JAG Headquarters**

**1530 EST**

Mac shuffled through the personnel files scattered across her desk. The newly acquired ring on her left hand caught her gaze and she paused, leaning back in her chair to study it. Harm had surprised her at lunch with the ring, insisting that if they were going to get married he wanted to do it properly. At that point he had pulled out the ring box and dropped to a knee, formally asking her to marry him. She felt a silly grin spread across her face at the memory.

Turning to look out the window her mind drifted over the events of the previous night. Mac couldn't remember being happier in her life. After celebrating at McMurphy's with their friends the couple had retreated to Mac's slightly less packed apartment to make plans for moving to San Diego as well as to celebrate privately. Her grin broadened at the thought of waking up next to him. When she'd first woken up she'd been so terrified that it was all a dream.

_Mac opened her eyes slowly, staring at the far wall. For a brief instant she thought she'd been dreaming. Everything seemed too perfect for it to be real. Feeling the bed shift she rolled over to find herself staring straight into Harm's sleepy blue eyes. He smiled at her, reaching out to stroke her cheek, murmuring, "Morning."_

_She grinned up at him, murmuring back, "Morning." Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this. Harm scooted closer and dropped down to kiss her tenderly, tugging her body against his. A small part of her mind noted that it was only 0630; they had time before she had to be at work._

Mac laughed at little at the memory; she'd ended up being late anyway. Fortunately, the General hadn't seemed to mind. It was still difficult for her to fathom how much things had changed in less than 24 hours. This time yesterday she'd been positive her and Harm were going to be split for good, now they were engaged and moving to San Diego. Cresswell had even mentioned something about keeping them both in the military. She wasn't sure what he could do about it, but if it was possible she knew Harm wouldn't complain. Not that he was complaining about retiring early either.

Hearing a knock on the door she sighed and dragged her mind back to the present and her duties. Turning back around, she called out, "Enter!" Mac glanced at the door and felt the last remnants of humor flee upon seeing Lieutenant Vukovic step into her office. Watching him carefully, Mac leaned back slightly in her chair, "Lieutenant."

He smiled, "Colonel, I was wondering if we could finish that conversation about San Diego." Vukovic stood in front of her desk, apparently perfectly confident.

Mac sighed internally; she'd sincerely hoped he'd drop the subject. That didn't appear to be the case, however. Blandly, she answered, "We already discussed it, lieutenant. The answer hasn't changed."

His smile faded slightly. Forcing it to stay in place, "But, ma'am --"

"What part of 'No' don't you understand, lieutenant? No, you are not going to San Diego with me. I've already selected my staff, you're not on it."

"But you're taking Petty Officer Coates?"

"That has nothing to do with anything, lieutenant." Mac's eyes narrowed warningly. "The petty officer and I have worked together for years."

"And we haven't so that's it?"

Mac stood slowly, fixing him with an irritated glare, "Petty Officer Coates has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me." She paused for a moment to let that sink in before plowing forward, "Let's get this straight, lieutenant. 'You and me' does not exist. You are not going to San Diego with me. You are not going to be part of my staff. That's the end of it."

Vukovic had opened his mouth to protest when Mac's phone rang. Holding up her left hand to forestall any further comments from him Mac picked up the phone, "MacKenzie."

Vukovic blinked and stared as something caught his eye. She ignored him however, more concerned with the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey there, marine," Harm's voice echoed warmly over the receiver. She could practically hear the grin on his face.

Grinning in response she leaned a hip against her desk, absently fiddling with a file in front of her. "Hey there yourself, sailor."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I was trying to organize my personnel files for the move."

"Was?"

"Mmm… I had a visitor."

"Vukovic," Harm deduced, grimacing slightly in sympathy.

Mac chuckled, hearing the slight distaste in his voice, "Got it in one. So, was there something you needed?"

"What? A guy can't just call to hear his fiancé's voice?"

"Sure he can, but I know you," she laughed.

He laughed back, nodding to himself. Mac knew him all too well. "I was wondering when you were figuring you'd be out of there today."

"Probably in a couple hours, why?"

"I was thinking we could grab an early dinner… then head to Blacksburg to see Mattie? I'd like to give her the news in person."

"I thought you were going down there to tell her this afternoon?"

"I was… but I want you to be there." Mac felt her breath catch in her throat, for a moment unable to speak. It still floored her when she realized just how much this man cared for everyone. _And he's mine_, she thought smugly, grinning slightly. "Mac?"

"Sorry, spaced for a moment. Yeah, that sounds great. Six good?"

"I'll be there. I love you."

Hearing those words, Mac sighed happily. Mic had always said the same thing, but she'd sometimes felt slightly hesitant to repeat them. With Harm she realized she no longer felt that way, instead she was thrilled that she could say them. Softly she replied, "I love you, too. See you at six. Oh and Harm?"

"Yes?"

"I love the ring." He could hear the happiness in her voice and grinned; half wishing he could stay on the phone with her the rest of the day just to hear her voice.

Instead he answered, "I'm glad. I'll see you later, Mac."

"Bye." Mac dropped the phone back into the cradle and stared at it for a moment, lost in thought.

She'd forgotten Vukovic was standing there until he asked abruptly, "What's that?"

Mac glanced up, startled, "What's what?"

"That," he gestured vaguely towards her hand. Mac followed his gaze and realized he was staring at the engagement ring with a look somewhere between shock and horror on his face.

Slowly she looked back up at him, "It's an engagement ring, lieutenant, what's it look like?"

"Engagement ring?" he repeated blankly, still staring at the ring.

"Yes…" she fought to keep the smirk off her face.

Vukovic finally met her eyes again, muttering, "I uh… have to go… meeting." With that half coherent sentence he was out the door. Mac waited for the door to close behind him before dissolving into laughter, unable to keep the stunned look on his face out of her mind. Glancing down at the ring, she chuckled once more before shaking her head and sitting back down, intent on getting her work done as quickly as possible.

* * *

Vukovic nearly bowled over Bud in his hurry to get out of Mac's office. Muttering an apology he began to back away. Bud frowned slightly at the lieutenant, asking in concern, "Lieutenant? Are you alright?"

"Ah… yeah, I'm fine, Commander." Vukovic forced himself to calm down and relax, smiling as best he could.

Bud didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Vukovic managed to make himself sound more normal this time. Smiling cheerfully he asked in what he hoped was a casual manner, "So, I notice Colonel MacKenzie's in a good mood today."

Bud nodded slowly, gradually getting a picture of what had disturbed the lieutenant so much. Keeping the revelation from his face he answered neutrally, "Yes, she is. Understandable really."

"Oh? I would've thought she'd be upset, what with Captain Rabb leaving for London."

Bud smiled faintly, "Captain Rabb didn't leave."

"He didn't?" Vukovic was unable to keep the genuine surprise out of his voice. "But I thought --"

"He stayed in town. Colonel MacKenzie and he decided to move to San Diego."

"Colonel MacKenzie?"

Bud frowned again; he'd thought the lieutenant had heard the news based on his reaction, "Of course, he wouldn't leave his fiancé."

Vukovic asked weakly, "Fiancé?"

"Yes… Colonel MacKenzie and Captain Rabb got engaged last night, didn't you hear?"

"I ah… no, I hadn't. I just… umm… noticed the ring, didn't get a chance to ask her about it."

Bud nodded carefully, eyeing Vukovic, "They announced it last night. They're both going to San Diego."

"Ah, that… makes sense," Vukovic forced a smile, hoping he looked happy at the news when in reality he felt more like vomiting. "Well, I'm happy for them. If you'll excuse me, Commander, I have some files that are calling my name." Forcing another smile Vukovic edged around Bud and hurried off to his own office as quickly as he could without running.

Bud watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face. Smiling slightly he called out, "Oh, lieutenant?" Vukovic turned and looked at him curiously. Bud grinned, "Harriet's in charge of the wedding plans. Everyone from the office is invited so keep June 14th open." Vukovic managed a strangled sound and nodded before fleeing once more.

* * *

_Ok... adding a little note here at the bottom that I probably should have added to the original author's note but since I wrote this story at like 11:30 pm after being at work all day, brain wasn't really functioning. This will probably sound bitchier than I mean it so I apologize in advance for that, not trying to be a bitch just trying to clarify. This is how the story came to me. I understand that this particular result (Harm & Mac going to San Diego) is not what everyone agrees with. To be honest, I personally am not sure which I'd prefer but for the purposes of this specific story, this was the result that seemed to fit because of the "Ha, Harm is going to San Diego with Mac and Vukovic's not!" mentality (again, I was tired). As such, I'm not going to apologize for writing the story with that result. So, I'm sorry some of you didn't like the way it was written but it is my story. Again, sorry if that sounds really bitchy. And now that this note has mutated into a little spiel... I'm going to go to work and hopefully make enough money to pay off my credit card. :-P_


End file.
